Trollfic, Chop Chop Master Onion X Pickles (from Parappa)
by Balladisabitch
Summary: Pickles loves her tamanegi sensei so she goes to his dojo to practice her "romantic" karate


Alright now. Another Parappa fanfiction.

Please forgive me if there are any misspellings, I'm very sick but I went through it to make sure I corrected everything.

It was... I don't fucking know, a tuesday? Anyway... it was tuesday and some chick named Pickles was walking down the streets of Parappa Town. She walked by and a garbage bin, it had a body in it. She looked in it and saw the body of someone who was split in half and filled with rabbit and cat jizz. She just walked away from it, pretending she saw nothing and walked into the dojo with her green karate outfit on. On a mat was Chop Chop Master Onion meditating.

"Hallo my stoodent... you are vrery rate" The sexy onion spoke.

"I know sensei... I just saw something back there..." she replied.

"Wat wus et?" Sexy onion asked.

"It was in a garbage bin..." she replied.

"ooooooh thaht thingu? I hurd sawm won wus raped to death by a rabbit and thicc cat sooo harrrd that the thing wus sprit in harf." Sexy onion explained.

"oh crap that sucks... hope that doesn't happen to me." she said.

It was time to do some romantic karate.

"Aright." Sexy onion yelled.

"LOVE KICK!"

The onion kicked Pickle's karate pants off.

"LOVE PUNCH!"

The onion punched Pickle's karate shirt off.

"LOVE POSE!"

The onion posed and suddenly Pickle's clothes were posed off her own body and she was in her underwear.

"LOVERS WE ARE!"

The onion ripped the shit out of Pickle's underwear and now Pickle's was naked.

Pickle's was frozen from the sudden movement. Then tamanegi sensei took off his sparkling red outfit to reveal a sparkling red thong and holy shit his fucking buldge was huge... it was like... 12 inches and 12 inches wide. But then he got a huge fucking boner and now he was 20 inches long. This was fucking scary for Pickles, because holy shit. He untied the straps to his thong and his cock was showing. It looked like a big ass long green onion. Pickles was shitless... this was horrifying... but somehow erotic.

"LOVE KISSING!" tamanegi sensei french kissed Pickles and holy shit he tasted like tamanegi flava. But he wishes he was a playa because he needed a good lawyer.

He kissed her so hard that she couldn't yell, scream, or do anything.

He grabbed a hold of Pickles' tits.

"CARESS YOUR LOVER!"

Then he licked her nipples.

"SMOOTH LIKE BUTTER!"

Then he got his hand and shoved it up Pickles' pussy.

"LOVERS WE ARE!"

Then he karate chopped Pickles' pussy and squeezed her tits until milk came out.

He layed her down on his mat and grabbed onto her legs and pulled them upwards and spread them apart. He got his tamanegi flava onion cock and shoved it so far up her twat she screamed and you could literally see the buldge popping out of her stomach into her fucking uterus. The sexy onion got a black belt and tied it around Pickles' mouth so that she couldn't make any noise. He thrusted in and out so hard and it hurt but it felt so good. It felt like hours. Hours of pussy pounding. Then he pulled himself out and removed the black belt and put his onion cock in her mouth. He tasted like an onion. He jizzed in Pickles' mouth and she turned her head to the side to spit it all out. Then he turned her over and put his cock so far up her as that it went into her digestive system. At the same time her thrusted his fingers in and out of her twat. She came. But he didn't. He licked all the juice from her twat and then shoved his tongue in and out and in and out. Then he put his dick in her puss puss one last time and jizzed in it, over flowing that it literally splattered every where. It was like onion flavored milk spilled all over the dojo.

"kick punch it's all in the mind."

The sexy onion whispered.

That sexy fucking onion french kissed Pickles and they both came and screamed.

"HATATATATATATATAAAAHHH!"

That sexy onion moaned.

After hours of constant onion pussy dick nipple sex the onion got up.

"Very smooth! Very romantic!" He was proud of his student... but then...

She was dead.

She died of shock.

Shock from having sex from that fucking onion.

"HORY SHET wut am I going to do...?" He wondered.

Then a little light bulb popped up on his head.

He got her body and threw it in the trash bin along with Ballad's corpse.

"out of mind... out of thought... I am no murderer!" the onion said as he used his powers to make the garbage bin disappear.

But as he walked back to his dojo... he saw he had accidentally destroyed it from having rough sex.

"shet..." he sighed.

Pickles you better like this! THIS WAS PAINFUL FOR ME!


End file.
